


Kidnapped

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Archived From FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-22
Updated: 2004-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Sephiroth kidnaps Aeris with plans of taking her to Jenova. But, of course, things never go the way they're planned...





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> _For the sake of archiving what I've written, I'm preserving my author's notes...from when I was 14....please keep that in mind before commenting on them._
> 
> What can I say? I've been meaning to write an AeriSeph for so long, it's not even funny. Yes, I've started one already, but it's a Kingdom Hearts one. This is actually set in Final Fantasy VII. I'm so proud of myself.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned FF7, I'd be making millions and millions of dollars on the greatest game ever. But, I don't, so instead I'm saving my meager allowance for months and months to get a new computer.

Kidnapped. He'd kidnapped her. For what purpose, Aeris had no clue. Earlier that night, she had been getting water from the stream near camp. Then, someone had grabbed her around the waist from behind, covered her mouth with his other hand, lifted her up onto his shoulder, and taken her away from all her friends. That someone was Sephiroth.

She felt him slowing. When he had first picked her up, Aeris had kicked for a while. By now, she had been done struggling for quite some time. Soon, Sephiroth stopped, set her down, and removed the cloth from around her mouth that he had tied there once they had a gotten a fair distance from the camp. Immediately, she began asking the questions that had been running through her mind.

"Why did you kidnap me? Those were the only friends I ever knew! What do you want from me? Help? I am most definitely not going to help you! And why couldn't you at least let me walk like a dignified human being? I'm not an animal!" Aeris paused a second to catch her breath. "Answer me!" All her outburst gained her was a smirk from Sephiroth. Until he leaned over so that he was eye-level with her.

"One, I kidnapped you because Mother wants me to bring you to her. It is no matter to me whether the puppet is your friend or not. Two, I don't want anything from you except for you to stop asking a load of stupid questions. Even if I did want help, I wouldn't look for help from you, Cetra. And three, it is much faster for me to carry you than for you to walk. 'Dignified human being' or not, you're still slow. You will learn to stop asking questions and do as you are told, is that understood? I will not hesitate to kill you." Sephiroth answered every one of her questions calmly but coldly, all the while staring directly into her eyes. His own green eyes were a distant cousin of her warm, expressive ones, though his were cold and unfeeling.

"Yes. I-I understand," Aeris faltered and looked away, not able to hold his gaze any longer.

"Good." Sephiroth said sharply, and stood up. "We're going to be staying in Junon tonight, so start walking if you want to sleep."

Aeris looked up at this. She hadn't expected him to allow her to walk. Nor had she expected that Junon would be their destination. Cloud and the others hadn't thought that they would make it there for another week. Just how fast had they been going?! Seeing as there was nothing else for her to do, Aeris began following Sephiroth to Junon.

At the hotel, the clerk at the desk became quite flustered at seeing the 'great' Sephiroth asking for a room, and immediately took them to the nicest room, thankfully with two beds. Aeris thanked him as he dashed out of the room, giving her a strange glance. She shrugged it off, knowing that she would wonder why Sephiroth had a girl with him if she hadn't known. Unfortunately, she  **did**  know, as she  **was**  the girl.

"Sleep. I don't need it," Sephiroth told her, bringing Aeris out of her reverie.

She looked over at him incredulously. "You don't sleep?!" she asked, shocked.

"No."

"But  _everyone_  sleeps!"

"I do not."

"Well, you should. It isn't healthy."

"I'm not going to sleep."

"I still think you should."

"I don't care what you think; it's my own business."

"You should sleep anyway."

"Go to sleep!" he bellowed at her, and a now terrified and very confused Aeris got into the bed farthest from Sephiroth, curled up, and went to sleep.

* * *

 Sephiroth stared at the girl's sleeping form, still shocked. No one had ever dared argue with him before. But this girl, Aeris, had. Over sleeping, no less. She had more spunk to her than he had originally thought. That may cause a change in his carefully thought-out plans.

He still couldn't figure out what Mother wanted this girl for. She wasn't physically powerful, that much he knew. She was a Cetran, but that couldn't mean much. Or maybe it did, he didn't know. And that bothered him. It wasn't like Mother to hide things from him. So he decided, once again, to ask her.

'Why do you want the girl, Mother?'

_I've told you before; it doesn't matter. Just bring her along...bring her to me._

'I know that. But what is so important about her?'

_She is the final Cetra._

'So?'

_That girl can destroy everything that we have planned._

At this, Sephiroth snorted. 'Her? She's weak, always being protected by her teammates. I know, I've watched her in battle. Cetra or not, she's still a weak, pitiful thing.'

_She has the white materia._

'It alone cannot save this planet.'

_You are ignorant._

'I am not ignorant.'

_You refuse to face the facts: she is far more powerful than she looks._

'Then why have you not killed her yet?'

_I wish to meet her._

'Why?'

_Do not question me._

'If she gets to the Forgotten City, she will summon Holy.'

_I will not allow it. Holy will not be summoned._

'Yes, Mother.'

_Bring her to me._

'I will.'

_Good._

* * *

 When Aeris woke up in the morning, she could tell that something was missing. Looking around the room, she noticed that Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. Maybe, just maybe, she use this time to escape. She began inching to the window. The chance was slim, but...

"I would not try it if I were you," Sephiroth sated calmly. Aeris jumped, and noticed the slightly open door. He had just come in, and was holding a small tray of food. "Eat. We are leaving in 5 minutes."

Aeris nodded before eating the meager breakfast. She was still puzzled, trying to figure out how Sephiroth had known exactly what she was trying to do when he came in. She sighed. It was impossible. But maybe, she'd have another chance to escape later. She just had to get him to sleep, or go away, or something...

"Don't try to escape, Cetra. Your attempt will be met with a swift death."

"I never said I was going to," Aeris told him, miffed.

"Your face gave it away."

"No it didn't."

"You have a very expressive face."

"Why were you looking?"

"To make sure you don't try to escape."

"Is this what you do with all your extra time, then? Think of ways to torture people? Or better yet, kidnap them, taking them away from their only chance of happiness." Aeris didn't know where that had come from, but it didn't really matter. She hadn't even been gone for even a day, and she was already missing her friends.

"I don't care what you think of me. You are Cetra. You are peace loving. You would not do anything to harm me." Sephiroth actually looked smug saying that.

"No." Her voice was slightly broken from the few tears sliding down her face, but it didn't matter. She wiped them away, and looked up.

"No what?"

"You are not safe."

"And why ever not?"

"You are tainted with the calamity from the skies." Aeris wasn't quite sure where these words were coming from, but she guessed it was either the Planet or her Cetran ancestors.

"Jenova?"

"Yes."

"She will kill you first."

"I never said I was going to kill you."

"You will try to stop me."

"Yes."

"That is the same. Come, we're leaving." Sephiroth turned, and left the room, implying that she was to follow. But she didn't follow immediately. Aeris realized something: Sephiroth was not pure evil, as she had thought. He was simply misguided. And she was going to save him from himself, per se. Though, it would be more like saving him from Jenova. But Aeris was determined. She was a Cetra. She would rather save people than fight them. She would try to convince him not to destroy the Planet, and instead become a peaceful part of it.

She would do it, not for herself, not for her friends, but for Sephiroth himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. The ending of this chapter is different than when I originally wrote it. That's amazing. And I am so not used to putting in endnotes. Besides, they get removed when I put it on my website, so what's the point?
> 
> The point, my friends, is to waste time, space, paper, and to try to get this up to 1500 words.
> 
> Good day.


End file.
